harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dia (HoLV)
Dia (ディア Dia)お嫁さん候補 bokomono.com is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley. Dia resides at the valley's villa with Gina and Martha. She was left in Martha's care when her parents divorced, and this seems to have left a bit of an emotional scar on her. She is a fairly shy lady who loves to read. She's also very quiet, and rarely leaves the villa. She hates going outdoors. 'Gifts' Hero of Leaf Valley: Bachelorettes & Marriage www.hmotaku.net 'Schedule' Hero of Leaf Valley: Bachelorettes & Marriage www.hmotaku.net 'Event Path # 4: The Tale of the Golden Potato Seed'Hero of Leaf Valley Event Paths www.hmotaku.net *'Type of Event Path:' Nature Preserve *'Main Character:' Dia After Tim 's map adventure starts, Dia becomes curious about the Sacred Land that is hidden on the Villa grounds. She takes initiative to find out where it could be located and find out the mystery of the place she calls home. Could it be a way to save the valley? Or could Dia be looking to save something else? *Note: Flowers are counted as shipped items, but dairy products and mushrooms are not. ---- 4-1: The Treasure Map *'When:' Summer 26th - Fall 1st *'Where:' Homestead *'Requirements:' Tim's FP must be 30 or more Tim arrives at your farm to show you the map he discovered. As an adventurer, he is excited to decipher it to see where the map leads to. He appears very confident that it leads to something important. As a side note, he also mentions that you really listen to him, something that the other adults don't appear to do. It makes him a little lonely, but he's happy that you listen to him. Perhaps you should help him. ---- 4-2: A Strange Figure *'When:' Fall 2nd - Fall 6th *'Where:' Homestead *'Requirements:' Dia's FP must be 60 or higher As soon as you leave your house, Dia greets you but she appears worried. She mentions that there's a strange figure stalking along the Villa and asks you to check it out for her and the other women. You agree to help and escort her back to the Villa. Upon inspection, you both find out that it was Tim who was looking around the Villa. He mentions the Sacred Land and Dia inquires about it. The map and mention of the Sacred Land spark her curiosity. She mentions that if anyone would know about, Wood will. Dia suggests that you talk to him about it. Time to visit Woody! ---- 4-3: Woody's Memory *'When:' Fall 11th - Fall 15th *'Where:' Carpentry Area *'Requirements:' Woody must be in the area Since Woody was the one who helped build the Villa, it's a good idea to ask him for details about the land. Upon bringing it up, he remembers hearing about a piece of land that led to somewhere. It hadn't been used in years, though, and it wouldn't have surprised Woody if the animals had decided to use it for themselves. He suggests that you leave it alone and focus on your own farm. Somehow, there seems to be more to this land than meets the eye. ---- 4-4: The Sacred Land *'When:' Winter 3rd - Winter 7th *'Where:' Homestead *'Requirements:' Dia's FP must be 60 or higher; You must have sold at least 16 crops Dia has some good news! It seems that she has finally found the entrance to the Sacred Land! She brings you back to the Villa and mentions that she had found something that resembled a path. You both push on and stumble upon the Sacred Land! Dia's excitement gets the better of her and she nearly falls of the cliff. It's your quick thinking that saves her from falling, pulling her up to safety. After recovering from the accident, you both traverse further into the Sacred Land. There's a tablet that mentions a riddle that could lead to the gold. Dia deciphers it and goes forward to buy you potato seeds. She believes that growing crops would be the key to figuring out where the gold is. Let's get to work! ---- 4-5: The Golden Seeds *'When:' Winter 7th - Winter 29th *'Where:' Sacred Land *'Requirements:' You must have sold at least 20 crops; There must be 9 crops ready to harvest in the Sacred Land at the same time As you enter the Sacred Land, Dia's there waiting for you. She suspects that the groups would be ready to grow, but there's bad news afoot. Half of the crops are withered. It saddens her since she was sure that it would work and lead you both to the treasure. Wait... the crops create an arrow just like the monument said it would! Dia searches and finds a bag of seeds in the spot. While it confuses her, she's still confident that this will work out in the valley's favor. Not only that, she's willing to do it herself! She hopes you'll come by to check on it every now and then. ---- 4-6: The Gold of the Sacred Land *'When:' Winter 11th - Winter 13th *'Where:' Homestead *'Requirements:' Dia's FP must be 95 or higher; You must have sold at least 29 crops The moment you step out of your house, Dia is running towards you. Her crops are ready to harvest, so what are we waiting for?! Lyla and Parsley are there to see the unveiling. Since they are Dia's crops, she has the honor of harvesting the first one. ... They're not gold. At this time, Woody shows up to finally get a chance to see the Sacred Land. He actually knows what the plant is! It turns out, it's a Golden Potato, a crop that used to be grown in the valley when he was younger since they could grow anywhere. Talk about a lucky find! ---- 4-7: Party Planning *'When:' Year 2, Summer 2nd - Summer 6th *'Where:' Homestead *'Requirements:' Dia's FP must be 110 or higher; You must have sold at least 32 crops; have seen the previous events Dia's waiting for you outside. She mentions that she has been planning a small party to celebrate the Golden Potato and wishes for you to visit the Villa. It's a little gathering, but there's plenty of delicious food made by Martha and Gina. During the party, Parsley arrives to deliver some good news. He's sent some of the potatoes to a friend of his and they were interested in them! They have even agreed to help save the town! What great news! Back at your house, Dia's in a little disbelief that the town can be saved thanks to the potatoes. Her goal is to do her best to learn to cook them and hopes that you will come by to try it. ---- 4-8: Golden Potato Research *'When:' Year 2, Summer 16th - Summer 20th *'Where:' Villa *'Requirements:' Dia's FP must be 120 or higher; You have completed the previous events Upon entering the Villa, Dia tells you that she received a letter from the facility that Parsley sent the potatoes. The confirm that the potatoes are rare and hope to create a cross-breed that can taste better and yield more bounty! Dia is still a little shocked that something she had done could have such an impact. She thanks you for giving her the confidence she needed. CONGRATULATIONS. YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE GOLDEN POTATO PATH. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Bachelorettes